


In a Hobbits Mind

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiStarts off as Frodo's thoughts about Sam and then it goes to Sam's thoughts about Frodo.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns all of Middle Earth. Not me or anyone else!  
> I dont want any money for this. Not one cent.  
> Although I have made up my own world, it will never be as wonderful as J.R.R Tolkien's Middle Earth.

Frodo looked out the window of Bag End. At the green fields, blossoming flowers and the beautiful countryside on the horizon. He sighed deeply. Frodo loved the Shire with all his heart and he couldn't possibly leave it. But the beauiful surroundings wasn't the main thing that stopped him from even the thought of leaving. It was Sam. Samwise Gamgee, trusted friend and gardener, very loyal, reliable, dependable, brave, strong, lovely, beautiful... Frodo suddenly realised what he was thinking. How wondered why he was thinging such things about Sam. Sure, Sam's his bestfriend, but nothing more then that. At least Frodo thought so. Somehow though, whenever he'd look at Sam, his heart would come up to his throat and he'd get butterflies in his stomach. Not to mention this strange disire to be with him all the time. Each time Frodo got these feelings, he'd push them aside and be just friends with Sam. It was getting harder to do so though. He wouldn't leave the Shire for anyone or anything, except for Sam.

Frodo looked down at all the writing he had done. He began to reread it. When he got to the end of the page he had written 'Sam, Sam, Sam.' Frodo was puzzled at first, but the he just looked back out the window, wondering what Sam was doing at the moment.

* * *

Samwise Gamgee stared up towards Bag End, thinking of nothing else but Frodo. It was his day off, so he decided to do some of his own gardening at home. He continued working now, but for some reason, every now and then, he'd stare at Bag End and think of Frodo. Sam got this funny feeling inside when he saw Frodo. He'd feel his cheeks go red hot and his heart felt like it was about to burst. Sam knew he could never look at Frodo's beautiful eyes. Besides, he had Rose to marry and settle down with. What was he thinking? Sam stopped suddenly and looked at Bag End again. 'One of these days', thought Sam, 'I'll tell Mr.Frodo just how I feel, so I can get it out of my head.'

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from part one of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the story is different to part one, although it still continues the same storyline.  
> Instead of looking through Sam's or Frodo's point of view, it's looking at them both from the readers point of view.

Frodo looked down at all the writing he had done. He began to reread it. When he got to the end of the page he had written 'Sam, Sam, Sam.' Frodo was puzzled at first, but the he just looked back out the window, wondering what Sam was doing at the moment.

* * *

Samwise Gamgee stared up towards Bag End, thinking of nothing else but Frodo. 'One of these days', thought Sam, 'I'll tell Mr. Frodo just how I feel, so I can get it out of my head.'

* * *

Frodo was sitting out the front of Bag End, smoking his pipe, when Sam came along to do some gardening. They both just stopped and stared at each other for a minute, before Sam looked away. If anyone else was there, they would've seen plainly that those two hobbits were in love. Of course that never occurred to either of them. 'Strange feelings' is all they called it. One day though, it all changed.

Sam was told that the Gaffer had arranged for him to marry Rose in only 2 days. The Gaffer had apparently noticed that Sam had been looking rather sad lately. He thought that it was Rose, so he'd organised the wedding for him. Sam had to act delighted for his father and friends. Frodo however, wasn't that happy either. He excused himself and went home. He'd gotten used to living alone now, since Bilbo had left.

As he was walking home in the dark, he heard footsteps behind him. "Mr. Frodo wait!" Frodo spun around to see Sam running up. Then they met face to face.  
That's when Sam realised what his strange feelings were.

"Yes Sam?" Frodo answered, his expression full of concern. Sam's mind went blank for a moment.  
"I ...I wanted...wanted to t-tell you..." Sam stuttered. He looked into Frodo's beautiful eyes. "I love you." he said rather quickly, and turned away and blushed. Frodo frowned slightly. "What did you say?" he asked puzzled.

"I...um..." Sam couldn't repeat it. He felt his cheeks go red hot and his heart began to race. Frodo had his heart in his throat and butterflies in his stomach, but once again, he tried to push the feelings aside. There was a short silence which was broken by Frodo. "Come on Sam. Come and talk about it. I know the shock of the wedding announcement must have been, well, shocking." Frodo gestured up to Bag End. Sam relaxed a bit and nodded a 'yes'.

Sitting in front of the fire next to Frodo was nerve racking, yet wonderful. "Mr. Frodo..." Sam began, but Frodo cut in. "Sam, we've been friends for years now, and the Gaffer isn't around, so you can call me Frodo if you want to." He smiled.  
Sam nodded and began again.

"Frodo.. I don't know what to do. There's this hobbit that I love, but I don't know how to tell him, erm, them." Sam stopped suddenly. Frodo looked at Sam and smiled caringly. Sam stared into the flames of the fire. "Sam, I understand you completly. I know just how you feel..." Frodo stared up at the picture of Bilbo on the wall.

He looked back at Sam, but he was still staring into the fire. "Sam, I love you, and I'll never feel any other way for you! I can't hide it anymore. I just hope you feel the same way..." Frodo's voice trailed off. He looked at Sam's face, glowing in the firelight. Finally Sam looked at Frodo.

"I do feel the same way Mr.Frodo. I love you and and I want to be with you forever! But..." Tears ran down Sam's cheeks.  
"But what about Rose? My father wants me to marry her in 2 days!" Frodo embraced Sam.  
It felt so wonderful to be in each others arms finally (much to the relief of the readers).

Then, once again they faced eachother, eye to eye. Frodo could resist no longer.  
He closed the gap between them and their lips touched. Sam stayed at Bag End that night.

The next day, Sam told his father to cancel the wedding arrangements, as he wasn't ready to get married yet. He agreed and it was cancelled, making Rose most upset. She suddenly disliked Sam from then on. Frodo and Sam spent many happy times together, until they found out that Bilbo's old ring was evil.

So the quest began....

**THE END.**


End file.
